Her White Lies
by dontcountonit
Summary: Little white lies can never anybody unless you're Sasuke, the boy who believed every single lie she told...but there comes a time when they have to grow up and stop believing...right? ONESHOT!


Her White Lies

Flashback, never-ending flashback played in front of me…like a movie in rewind….

5 years old…

"Neh Sasuke-kun!" she called out to him.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked his face smudged with dirt.

"Did you know that if you soak your face into mud you will look more handsome?" Sakura said as she touched the smudge on his face.

"Really? Then you'll like me more right?" Sasuke asked as he smiled.

"Hmm…maybe." Sakura said as she smiled at him, showing off her baby teeth.

Sasuke kneeled and dipped his head into the mud. As he stood up, he ran towards the faucet and washed his face and looked at Sakura.

"Do I look more handsome now?" Sasuke asked.

"…you look cuter…" Sakura said, a blush on her cheeks.

-------------------------

"Did you know that tomatoes can make you stronger?" Sakura said as she handed him a tomato.

"Really?" Sasuke said as he looked at the tomato.

"Go on, its true." Sakura said.

Sasuke ate it, at first his face scrunched up and later he smiled.

"Mm…this is good." Sasuke said, forgetting what Sakura had said.

-------------------------

"Sasuke-kun, look over there, at that tree." Sakura said.

"That cherry blossom tree?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, did you know my ancestors were once trees? They wanted to become humans so they prayed to Buddha and made them humans….that's why my hair is pink!" Sakura said as she smiled.

"ooohh! Sugoi!" Sasuke said as he clapped his hands, looking at Sakura.

-------------------------

I remembered everything she told me…every bit of white lie she told me….

-------------------------

12 years old…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she ran for him.

"What is it now Sakura?" Sasuke asked, not facing him.

"Did you know, that there are ghosts out there…so don't go." Sakura said, tears in her eyes.

"There are no ghosts there…." Sasuke said.

"There are! My uncle once left the village and he ran back, he said he saw ghosts." Sakura said.

"Stop it Sakura…I'm going whether you like or not…"

"I…I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, tears now falling from her eyes.

"Stop with the lies Sakura…stop it…goodbye and…thank you." Sasuke said s he disappeared into the night, leaving only a broken-hearted girl on the street.

-------------------------

White lies I never thought were already true…White lies I should have believed.

-------------------------

17 years old…

Sasuke entered the rusty gates of Konoha, with his pride left behind. He walked towards the hokage tower, expecting old lady tsunade to be there, but sat in front of him was a man he was familiar to…very familiar…

"So you've returned…"

"Hai…Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"You will be interrogated by Morino Ibiki, and will be in constant watch by the ANBU's…you are dismissed Sasuke-teme." Naruto said as he smiled cheekily.

He stood up and gave Sasuke a friendly hug, patting him on the back.

"She's at the hospital…" Naruto whispered to his ear.

Sasuke smiled inside as he left with a bow. He walked towards the big hospital, with his heart ready.

"I'm looking for Haruno…Haruno Sakura." He said.

"She's at room 213." The girl said.

Sasuke walked towards the said room, he saw her there, her white doctor coat beside her.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke saw not a working Sakura, but a Sakura that looked so frail and weak.

"She's sick…"

Sasuke looked behind and saw those blue eyes.

"Ino…"

"She's sick, for a long time now." Ino said as she walked towards her friend.

"What sickness?" Sasuke asked.

"Some kind of brain cancer…and the unfortunate thing about that, she won't wake up…ever. Her parents are planning on finally freeing her from her pain." Ino said tears falling from her eyes.

-------------------------

Those three words she told me were not lies…they were true…and I hoped I could have returned them…

-------------------------

Sasuke sat beside her weakened form, and held her hand.

"Sakura…did you know that if you sleep too long, you'll be taken by aliens." Sasuke said as he gave a sad smile.

"So…wake up…please… you were always afraid of aliens, even their pictures…"

"Sakura…I saw ghosts when I left…I really did. I told them to take care of you, and it seems they didn't do a very good job. We'll scold them together, after you wake up ok? Then I'll introduce you to one of them."

It broke Sasuke's heart, because it had been already an hour when they pulled the plug. Sasuke could not let go, he wanted to believe she was just asleep.

"Sakura…did you know, that if you say I love you to the person you love, you have to wait for them to say it back…now, I made you wait for a long time, I'll still say it…I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…I…Love you…" Sasuke said as he broke down, he was crying his heart out, and their friends could only cry with him.

-------------------------

That night Sasuke feel asleep crying his heart out and in his dreams…

-------------------------

"Did you know that if you love a person, and that person goes away, that person can always see you in your dreams? And answer you back?"

"Did you know that, goodbye means seeing that person off with a smile, without any second thought?"

"Will you send me off with a smile?"

"_Hai…" Sasuke whispered into his sleep._

"Good...I love you too Sasuke-kun...and Sayonara..." she said as she disappeared with a smile.

* * *

AN: a short one-shot!

What happened as I was writing this...

Me: sobbing I loved that movie! now I'm so inspired to write a story!

runs for the computer...

Sakura: oh yes! that was the most tragic movie I have ever watched! didn't you feel it too Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: WAAA!!! I did!!!

Sai: Man...you're gay...

Sasuke: I'am not, I with my dear Sakura-chan...I saw you wiping your eyes in the end...gay boy

Sakura: Yeah...come to think of it, you never had a girlfriend before...

Me? I'm drowning in my sea of thoughts...

Sai: what?!!? I never liked any girl, they're just too...eww! like you OLD HAG! too girly! but...

Sasuke: activating his sharingan

Sai: I do like someone...oh did you know I tease the people I like...

Sakura: blushed...

and the world war 3 started...


End file.
